


Полароид

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Ацуму и Кита переезжают в новый дом.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 7





	Полароид

— Кита-сан, улыбнитесь.

Щёлкает затвор. Полароидная болванка медленно выползает на свет. Изображение на снимке появляется уже немногим позже — один за другим расцветают размытые очертания зелени, кусочек фасада справа, а по центру вполразворота к видоискателю стоит Кита в рабочей одежде. Ацуму соврёт, если скажет, что не хотел застать Киту врасплох, просто чтобы фотография получилась естественной, но Ките непременно нужно быть идеальным до самого конца.

— Нечестно, — бормочет Ацуму и не сдерживает улыбки. Нечестно по отношению ко всему миру, что Кита такой красивый и по-домашнему тёплый в лучах летнего солнца, что встречается он только с Ацуму. Осознание этого только лишний раз тешит самолюбие. 

— Плохо получилось? Не трать понапрасну снимки, — бросает ему Кита и заносит коробку с вещами на второй этаж.

— Нет, — мотает головой Ацуму и прячет снимок в нагрудный карман, когда Кита проходит мимо. — Даже наоборот. И вовсе я трачу снимки!

Ацуму вбегает по лестнице за ним, перегоняет и загораживает путь, облокотившись о перила. Лицо его светится от победоносной ухмылки — разница в росте между ними увеличивается сантиметров на десять, хотя они стоят по одну ступеньку друг от друга. 

— Ацуму, — выразительно изгибает бровь Кита и немного наклоняет голову вбок, — дай мне пройти.

— Позвольте я вам помогу, — Ацуму заискивающе тянет улыбку и перехватывает коробку из рук. — Она… не тяжёлая? — удивляется он.

— Как я и говорил, — кивает Кита и снимает строительную перчатку с одной руки, чтобы растрепать белобрысые волосы на макушке. Его лицо так и молвит: «Я уже практически донёс коробку до комнаты, но раз уж ты настаиваешь, делай как хочешь». 

Рукой Кита, всё же, не дотягивается, поэтому Ацуму приходится чуть согнуть колени и подставиться под ладонь, напоминая игривую собачку, которая жаждет внимания. От внимания Киты, впрочем, отказываться глупо. Не было бы между ними этой коробки, Ацуму бы уже давно наклонился и клюнул его в нос или губы.

— Там мои старые вещи из бабушкиного дома. Всё равно они ей уже не нужны.

— Куда её поставить? — спрашивает Ацуму, оглядываясь по сторонам — пустые комнаты поголовно смотрят на него дверями нараспашку, одна похожа на другую. 

— Придвинь к остальным около шкафа в спальне. В машине ещё осталась парочка, я пойду за ними.

Большая часть вещей для переезда подпирает почти все свободные вертикальные поверхности. У Киты их изначально не так много, а вот с вещами Ацуму пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы разом перевезти их в новый дом. Хорошо, что вчера им согласился помочь Осаму, но только из вежливости и в знак уважения к бывшему капитану и на данный момент лучшему бизнес-партнёру. Ацуму в отместку пообещал, что никакой рекламы Онигири Мия он отныне предоставлять не будет — по крайней мере, не бесплатно, и откупиться онигири с тунцом у Осаму не получится. Возможно. 

Коробка с вещами, которую передала бабушка Юмиэ, когда они с Китой гостили у неё на выходных, укладывается сверху тяжёлых коробок, аккуратно подписанных «одежда» и «посуда». В отличие от других она не заклеена скотчем, поэтому, заглянув внутрь, с легкостью можно понять, что в ней лежит.

Что Ацуму и делает, повинуясь любопытству. Ничего захватывающего там, правда, не обнаруживается: пара книжек по художественной литературе, вязаный шарф, в который завёрнут миниатюрный увлажнитель воздуха, небольшой проектор звёздного неба, фотографии в фоторамках — одна, где Кита обнимается с низенькой бабушкой, а другая совместная со стартовым составом волейбольного клуба Инаризаки, сделанная на третьем году обучения Киты. Внимание Ацуму привлекает жестяная коробочка, спрятанная на дне — в ней что-то негромко перекатывается.

Ацуму закрывает глаза, поднимает голову, мысленно извиняясь перед богом и Китой и обещая, что чуть позже обязательно загладит свою вину, если найдёт что-то очень секретное. Что-нибудь вроде… любовных записок? Ацуму чувствует слабый укол ревности, но от навязчивых мыслей отмахивается и заглядывает внутрь. К его удивлению, в коробочке не оказывается ничего сверхъестественного и вопиющего — напротив, в ней лежат обычные газетные и журнальные вырезки и круглая золотая пуговица, которая и создавала весь этот шум. 

Ацуму присматривается, перебирает бумагу в руках: на ней обрывками мелькают знакомые слова — «подающий», «волейбол», «Чёрные Шакалы», «Олимпиада». Его имя. Чёрно-белые и цветные фотографии, на которых Ацуму запечатлён во время матча. 

Сердце почему-то заходится волнением, лёгким и приятным, как шум моря в ракушке. Ацуму откидывает голову, смотрит в потолок, озирается, будто впервые видит эту комнату. Всё вокруг кажется пока ещё пустым и незнакомым — каркас двуспальной кровати, зеркало, белый шкаф-купе с зеркалами во весь рост. Совершенно новое и ещё не заполненное воспоминаниями. 

Снизу раздаётся голос Киты:

— Ацуму? — зовёт он. — Не поможешь мне немного? 

Ацуму складывает вещи обратно — спешно, но с любовной бережностью, словно они в любой момент могут рассыпаться, а жестяную коробочку кладёт на картонное дно так, как она лежала до этого. Затем подходит к окну, словно хочет выглянуть, и оставляет на подоконнике один-единственный полароидный снимок. 


End file.
